The Long Wait
by DarkRainbows
Summary: Marshall Lee has been missing for 3 years. Prince Gumball misses him so much. What will happen? Will they find each other? Will Marshall really never come back to the Candy Kingdom? Read and find out!
1. Sleepless

**I do NOT own Adventure Time or any of the characters...I wish I did though :D**

Gumball P.O.V

It was 10:00 pm, the usual time I go sleep. Or at least when I used to sleep...

A few years ago, I met a vampire named Marshall Lee. He was so rude and annoying but for some odd reason, whenever I was around him, I felt...different. I felt safe around him. I don't know why though, he seemed so dangerous. He was the son of a demon, King of the Vampires, and soon-to-be ruler of the Nightosphere. We started to hang out a lot, and it got to the point where I couldn't stand NOT to be around him. When I was busy he would play me songs, tell me how cute I look in my lab coat, or just sit with me and keep me company. When it was time for me to retire for the night, he would hug and kiss me goodbye...Some nights he stayed and cuddled with me before I fell asleep. He would always be gone by morning though, because of the sun. To make it long story short...I loved him. Now all I do is miss him. It's all my fault he left...

The night before the big dinner party, I had talked to him about his manners...that was my biggest mistake EVER. It turned into a fight and he left...never to return to the Candy Kingdom.

xxXXThe FightXXxx

"Marshall, you know tomarrow is the big dinner party"

"Ya, I know Gummy"

"Well Marshall...there are going to be very important people there with us"

"Ok,I'll be on my best behavior your highness"

"Marshall please, the last thing I need is for this dinner to be screwed up"

"Oh so automatically you just assume I'm going to make something bad happen?"

"Well, it's not really something I would put past you"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Marshall, your table manners aren't really that great.."

"Oh so now I have to be perfect?!"

"Come on Marshy, you know that's not what I meant"

"Well then what did you mean? That I'm not good enough because I'm not as fancy and polite as you are?"

"Look Marshall, if your going to come to the dinner party, then please bring your manners with you, that's all I ask. I'm not in the mood to argue about this"

"How about I just don't come, not to your stupid party, or the Candy Kingdom every again!"

"Fine then! Good luck finding someone who will put up with you!"

"Well I didn't realize I had to be put up with!"

"Your so rude how could you not!"

"Well fine then, goodbye forever Bonibelle!"

"Don't ever call me that again! and goodbye forever to you too!"

Marshall left angry and slammed the door. Gumball went up stairs to his bed, and laid there all night long, not sleeping.

XXxxxXX

I wish I would've just opoligized and calmed him down, but i fought back, and for what? To have the love of my life runaway and leave me. It's been 3 sleepless years since I've seen him.

The only way for me to ever be happy again is to see him...but that's abviously not going to happen. So tomarrow night is when I end my suffering. Maybe I'll find happiness in glob world.

**hey guys, so this is my first fanfic. Comment and tell me if you like it! I am open to suggestions for later chapters.**


	2. The End

**Again, I do not own Adventure time Xl**

Gumball P.o.V

It was a busy day in the Candy Kingdom, but it's something I had gotten used to. Meetings to attent, paperwork to do. Of course, without Marshall around, things got done faster. It wasn't that he was a nuisance, it was that when he complimented me, or played me a song, I would pay attention to him instead of my work. I miss those days...

It's really no use thinking about that now 's never coming back. I made him mad, I made him hate me, It's all my fault. That's all i had thought about since the minute he left. I remeber how angry he was,how he didn't come and see me for days. I remember going to his home and not finding a trace of him or where he had gone. My only guess is that he had went to live in the Nightosphere, far away from me.

At 8:00 p.m. I had attended my last meeting for the day. Well, I guess today was my last everything. I sat on my bed with the door closed, crying and shaking. I wanted him to be right here with me but he wasn't, he never would be. Half an hour later, I finally pulled my self out of bed and walked to my closet. I put on the shirt Marshall had given to me all those years ago, and a pair of pink pajama pants. After that, I sat down at my desk with my eyes closed and head hanging down. "*sigh* Well, I guess this is it" I said talking to myself. I pulled out a pen and a notebook from my drawer. I wrote a note, folded it up, and slipped it into my pocket.

I walked around my room for a while until I came across a scrapbook in my book shelf. It had a green cover and looked really old and worn out. I opened it and found pictures of Fionna and I. There were pictures I took in different cities I had visited, ones of cake and monochromicorn, and in the very last page, a picture of Marshall and I. It was one Fionna had taken when I visited the Nightosphere. It was a picture of Marshall and I hugging. I stared at the picture for a while, tears started going down my cheeks, but I wiped them away. I threw the book down in anger.

I walked to my balcony and looked out across the Candy Kingdom. Everything seemed so peaceful. I stood up on the railing, and looked down. i got a little dizzy but eventually I closed my eyes, held my head up, and jumped...this is the end

**Mwahaha! I leave you in suspense! Just kidding, I'll have a new chapter up soon, but please, comment and give me a few chapter ideas :)**

**Until next time, Rock on**


	3. Free

**Hey my peeps, I just finished chapter three here. It's kinda long and It's a Marshall Lee point of view. P.s. This is only here early because school hasn't started back yet.**

Marshall Lee P.O.V

Well, here I am, in the Nightosphere, locked up. I knew my mom wanted me to move back to the Nightosphere, but I never thought she would go so far as to lock me in a freakn dungeon!

It had been three years...I think, since I had been locked up. My mom had asked me to come to the Nightosphere and said it was an emergency. As soon as I entered the underworld, I was knocked out. I woke up a few hours later locked in a cell with thick bars...with a pile of bananas in the middle of it. They usually let the demons out and roam around since no human or demon can escape the Nightosphere, but since I was the son of the ruler, I could go in and out as I pleased. So I was NEVER allowed out of my cell. I could have used my demon powers, but I guess after I was knocked out, someone put a collar on me, which stripped me of my powers. My mom would occasionally come by and ask me if I had changed my mind about staying in the Nightosphere but every time she did, i would try to spit on her jacket and yell "NO!" at her.

The worst part of all this….I missed my gummy, my bonnibelle…..my prince. I had got angry at him because he asked me to use my manners at his lame dinner party. I over reacted and made him angry. I could have just calmed down and told him I was sorry. I mean, I wasn't even locked up until two days after the fight. Why didn't I go back and apologize? Why didn't I just say sorry? All I want now is to wrap my arms around him and never let him go…..I love him. To be a vampire king and admit that, it feels kinda…..girly. I just hope he got over me. *sigh* Who am I kidding? He's so cute and smart, he's probably already married. He probably didn't even notice that I was gone. He deserves better than me...a lot better.

I started to cry the corner of the cell. I can't EVER leave my cell. I'm stuck here for eternity. Unless….unless I rule the Nightosphere. Hmmmmm, I could tell my mom I want to rule. She would let me out and take off this collar, I'd act a little crazy and chaotic, knock her out, and leave. Now all I have to do is wait.

XXxx Three days later xxXX

"Hello Marshall" said mom

"Oh, hey mom" I said, slumped down in a corner

"How are you sweety?"

"Oh, just fine since you've locked me up, you should be mother of the year!" I said sarcastically

"Marshall be serious, now have you decided if you're going to rule or stay here a few years longer?"

"Mom, I've been thinking….and I decided that I want to take over as official ruler of the Nightosphere" Perfect, my plan is falling in to place.

"Really? That's great honey!" She opened the bar door to his cell and hugged him tightly "Oh I'm so proud! You're following in mom's foot steps!"

"Well, I can't exactly rule anything here without my powers"

"Hmmm, Marshall I need you to promise me something…"

"What?" Oh no, a promise! Ya, cause that has always stopped me from doing something.

"Marshall, if I take off your collar, you promise you won't leave me again?"

"I never left you mom….I just hung around Ooo for a while"

"But I barely ever saw you…" She was about to cry...crap.

"Mom, the truth is I don't want to rule, I want to be normal, well as normal as a half demon vampire can be." I smiled. She actually does have feelings.

"I understand" and she took off my collar.

"Mom, since when do you have feelings? You've never been this….emotional"

"That's because, well…..I don't know"

She pulled me into a hug.

"Oh and mom, one more thing"

"What honey?"

I quickly zapped her and locked her in the cell. She was about to use her powers on me but I quickly threw the collar at her and it automatically locked around her neck. She was drained of her powers and of her energy. She was about to say something, but I quickly cut her off,

"I know, you feel weak and powerless. I've felt that same pain for the last three freak'n years. I don't care how sorry you are, I will NEVER forgive you"

And with that, I left. I quickly cast a spell that led me out of the Nightosphere. I'm free….finally free.I started towards the Candy Kingdom. Flying slowly. As I got closer, I saw something pink falling. Could it be….it was Prince Gumball.

**Hope you liked it! Sorry if it was a little long. Anyways leave me a comment on what you want to see in later chapters! Until next time, Rock On!**


	4. The Promise

**Hey there my peeps, here's chapter 4 for ya. It's another Marshall Lee P.O.V!**

**Enjoy!**

I didn't have time to think. But questions quickly flooded my mind. Was he pushed? Did he slip off the balcony? I pushed those questions to the very back of my mind. I flew lightning speed and caught him…..he was about 3 inches from the ground when I had caught him.

He blinked and looked up, confused. I wanted to cry, I was happy that he was safe and in my arms again. "Hey Gummy, miss me" I said trying to sound all cool, when really, I wanted to just squeeze him and never let him go. He quickly sat up in my arms "M-Marshall? I thought you were gone forever" He was clearly in shock "I'm here my prince" and I hugged him tightly, not wanting to EVER let go. We both started to cry. I floated back up to the prince's balcony, into his room, and there we both sat on his bed, still crying in each other's arms. A few minutes later I managed to stop and sit up, staring into the prince's beautiful purple eyes.

"Gummy what happened? How did you fall off the balcony?"

"Well..uh..I"

"You what?" Something is very wrong.

"Marshall, after you left, I got depressed. I couldn't sleep, I felt too...guilty. The pain got so bad, that tonight...Marshall, I jumped"

I just stared at him. He had tried to take his life because of me. Because I had been locked up by my mom. I hated her even more at this moment. She had caused me to be away from him. She didn't just hurt me….she hurt my gummy too. I'm was so furious at the moment, but I held it in. I still felt confusion, anger, happiness, sadness...I don't know how to explain it. I just kept staring at him.

"What do you mean you felt guilty?"

"Well...the day after we had fought, I felt like I should have calmed you down. I should have-" I got off the bed and floated over to him. I put my hands on his shoulders and got his attention. He looked up at me and I cut him off.

"Gummy, I over reacted. I should have just listened to you…..but instead I started an argument. Don't EVER blame yourself for that."

"But Marshall, where did you go? You were gone for three years, why didn't you come back?"

"*sigh* I was locked up by my mom in the Nightosphere. I would've been out of there in 2 seconds but my mom put a collar on me that took away my powers, I had only been out a few minutes before I caught you"

"But your back now" His beautiful purple eyes lit up and he smiled, looking up at me.

"Marshy" I smiled at him…..I always loved when he called me that. "Promise me that you won't leave again."

"I promise….my prince" I put my arms around him and held him close. "I love you Bonnibelle"

I could hear him chuckle a little " I love you too, Marshy" I pulled out of the hug and now Gummy and I were inches from eachothers face. I tilted my head to the side, closed my eyes, and kissed him passionatley on the lips.

"I'm not going any where I whispered"

**How did you like it? Well, the story is still in progress. There is more yet to come! Anyways, Until next time, Rock On! XP**


	5. Comfort

**P.O.V**

**Gumball **

**Marshall...my Marshall had come back to me. I still can't believe it. He saved me. He's my hero..he's my everything. It's just so hard to put in to words how I feel about him.**

**He had came back the night before. I had told him how I tried to commit suicide, and how I'd missed him so very much. He was...comforting. He put his arms around me and made me feel secure. He kissed me...**

**I woke up this morning next to a mess of black hair and a fanged smile. Marshall and I were in my bed, laying down on our sides facing each other. We had both clearly just woken up.**

**"Good morning my prince" said Marshall**

**"Good morning Marshy" I said sitting up. I know that no matter how much I want to just go back to sleep, I have to get up. I have three meetings and a speech to give to the people of the Candy Kingdom.**

**I got out of bed, went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and got dressed. Before I walked out of my bedroom, Marshall stopped me…..just great…**

**"****That's it? You tell me good morning and then just leave?"**

**"****Marshy, you know I'm happy that you're back, but I still have a kingdom to run."**

**"****C'mon, can't you just skip all that princely stuff and just have fun today?"**

**"****I wish I could Marshy, but I have stuff to do."**

**"****Well…..could I maybe...watch you while you work, ya know, to keep you company so you don't get bored?"**

**I smiled, he used to do that everyday. "Of course, that would be great"**

**"****Thanks Gummy" **

**xxXXXxx **

**It had been about twenty minutes before I got to my study. I had two hours before my first meeting started, and I had to get started on my notes right away. Of course, Marshall was right there with me. I couldn't be happier.**

**I sat down at my desk, writing my notes and preparing for my meetings. Marshall floated above me and watching me, I love him being here. He said his mother had locked him up...i want to talk to him about it...but will he open up and talk to me? Oh well, here it goes…**

**I stopped writing and looked up at him "Marshall, can I ask you something?"**

**"****What is it gummy?" he said floating down and sitting on my desk facing me.**

**"****Well, last night you said that your mom had locked you up…..and i was hoping we could maybe talk about it….what happened?"**

**His smile quickly faded and he looked away from me, "Gumball, I really don't think I should…"**

**I put my hands on his shoulders and he faced me again "Marshall, it's ok...I just thought that maybe you'd want to talk about your feelings" I sat on the desk with him and put my arm around his shoulder.**

**"*****sigh* gummy, it was horrible….she said there was an emergency in the Nightosphere, she was already mad I didn't live there in the first place, so I decided to see what she wanted. I got there and as I floating to where my mom lived, someone put a bag over my head...everything went dark. Then someone or something hit my head and I was knocked out. Then…..I woke up in a cell with thick metal bars, and I couldn't get out." **

**"****But Marshy, I thought you had powers, I thought you could go between Aaa and the Nightosphere with a simple spell"**

**"****Well, usually I can. When I woke up in that cell though, I had a red collar around my neck, I guess it took away my powers. I tried to use a spell and get back to my cave, but I couldn't. I always felt drained and out of energy."**

**"****I'm sorry you had to go through that Marshall" I looked him, he was crying. He could deny it, but there were tears rolling down his face.**

**"****It's ok, I'm here with you now" he smiled at me, and I smiled back.**

**"****Uh, Gumball….."**

**"****What?"**

**"****Would you wanna talk about what you did?"**

**"****Oh ya….."**

**"****It's ok Gummy, I'm not gonna judge you or call you crazy or anything. I just wanna know why you jumped."**

**"****Well, you hadn't been here for three years, and I still felt guilty about the fight we had before you left that night. I got depressed and thought that if you didn't come back…..there was no point being here. I mean, for three years I couldn't sleep, and when i did I had nightmares…"**

**"****Nightmares about what?"**

**"****Well, it was you coming back and still being angry with me and not ever coming back"**

**"****Gummy, I'm not angry with you, and I'm not leaving. Believe me, if I was angry you would know"**

**I chuckled a little, it is true that he doesn't keep quiet when he's mad. "That's actually kind of comforting"**

**"****Well, I hope it is"**

**hey people, this took me a while to write...my excuse for a late chapter?...writers block, anyways I hope you like this chapter!**

**until next time, Rock on!**


	6. The Note

**This is a Gumball and Marshall P.o.v..enjoy!**

Gumball P.O.V

I had gotten done with all my work today and I was really tired. As soon as I got to my room I, flopped down, face-first, onto my bed. Peppermint maid hadn't came and made my bed, usually I would go back and make it myself, but right now I couldn't care less about how messy it looked. After a while I turned on my side and saw Marshall floating at least an inch two off the bed.

He looked over at me and I guess he saw I was tired. He put my pink blanket over my shivering body and put an arm around my side. He had laid down on the bed now instead of floating over it. He laid his head next to mine and smiled at me.

"I love you Gumball"

"I love you too, Marshall"

We laid there silently until I had fallen asleep.

xxXXXxx

I woke up in a panic. Marshall wasn't next to me and I didn't see him anywhere in my room…..did he leave? I sat up, feeling like I was about cry. Suddenly, I felt something grab me around my waist and I screamed.

"Hey Bonnibelle, miss me?"

"Oh, I should've guessed you would try to scare me"

"Well, it looks like I did."

"Whatever, what time is it?"

"About five thirty"

"I'm getting pretty hungry, I'm going down to the kitchen to get something to eat, you want to come along with me?"

"That's ok, I'm gonna go to the orchard and get a few apples"

"Alright then, I should be back in about an hour."

"Ok, I should be back before then"

Marshall took an umbrella from my closet and floated out the window, I started walking toward the kitchen. I wonder if they have spaghetti…

xx Marshall P.O.V xx

I had been in the orchard for about half an hour. I was already full but I took about twenty or thirty apples with me back to Gumball's room. His clothes were still on the floor from last night, and the bed still wasn't made. I thought he was waited on hand-and-foot….that was one of the reasons I was always jealous of him. Well, I guess I can clean up for him.

I picked up his clothes and threw them in a pile on the floor, then I made the bed and straightened up the pillows. It only took a few minutes. I looked around his room for a bit and found a hamper. I went to pick his clothes back up, but when I did something fell out of his pants pocket….it was a note. I floated over the bed wondering if I should unfold it. I could, but I didn't want to invade his privacy….what did he do last -oh ya…..

Was this his suicide note? His supposed-to-be last words? This was killing me on the inside...no pun intended. I unfolded it and started to read

_Dear people of the Candy Kingdom,_

_For the past three years, the love of my life has been gone. I cannot go on without him. I haven't been able to sleep in all this time and fear I never will. It's been made clear he's not coming back. To whomever finds this, give it to Peppermint Maid. I leave her to rule in my place. I cannot think of anything else to say._

_Farewell to my citizens, and Marshall_

He really did do this because of me….The love of his life, do I really mean this much to him? What would happen if he found out I read this...would he be angry with me?

Just then Peppermint Maid walked in.

"Oh, hello Marshall, I haven't seen you here in a while."

"Oh ya...hi"

"Is everything ok?"

"Ummm yeah...everything's ok "

"What's that in your hand?"

"*sigh* ohh it's something from prince Gumball...it was on his desk"

"Well, could you please put it back? I'm sure the prince wouldn't want you in private business"

"sure, I'm sorry" I floated over to his desk and put the note in his drawer...maybe he won't

even know I read it.

"Well, it looks as though someone has already cleaned up"

"I did"

"Hmmm...although it wasn't needed for you to do my work, thank you Marshall."

"Your welcome"

"Prince Gumball should be back from dinner soon"

"Ok, thanks Peppermint Maid"

"I bid you a goodnight, King of the Vampires" She curtseyed to me and left.

And right now in this moment...I'm left with a few questions for Gumball...


	7. Worries and Love

**Hey guys, I haven't posted anything in a while, so to all my readers, I apologize. But here's a new chapter! I hope you like it!**

Marshall P.O.V

Gumball came in about ten minutes later. He looked pretty tired.

"Hey Marshall"

"Hi Gumball…" I was still sitting at the end of the bed with my head hanging down` and my eyes closed.

"Marshall are you okay?"

I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to say. Gumball walked over and sat next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders and he looked worried.

"Marshall, please, just talk to me"

"*sigh* Gumball, if I were to leave again, what would you do?"

His face turned a pale pink color and he looked like he was about to cry. He pulled his arm away.

"Marshall…..are you going to leave me again?"

I put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"No, of course not Gummy…...it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Well, while you were gone I cleaned up. I picked up your clothes to put them in the hamper and….something fell out of your pocket...it was a note.

"A note?"

"The one wrote before you jumped."

We sat in silence for a moment, neither of us wanting to say , Gumball looked over at me.

"...Did you read it?"

"Ya…..I'm sorry Gummy, I shouldn't have."

"Where did you put it?"

"In a drawer over in your desk."

He sat away from me with a frown on his face. I wish that I hadn't read it. I wish that I had just put it away….but I didn't. Now, I have to deal with Gumball, and he's probably angry with me….

"It's getting late Marshy, I'm going to get ready for bed…"

He got up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. I layed down on the left side of the bed and closed my eyes. I don't know how much time passed before Gumball had come and layed down next to me in his pink pj's. I just hope he isn't too mad at me.I sat up on the large bed.

"Gummy are you mad at me?"

"Marshall...I'm not mad."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I've been worried."

"About what?"

"That something's going to happen and you're going to leave me."

"Gummy, I've already told you I'm not going anywhere. I love you...you're my prince."

I got closer and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, hugging him. I pulled away and kissed him on his sat there with his eyes closed and smiled.

"I love you too Marshall…."

It was clear he was tired. He layed down and I pulled his cover over him. He fell asleep in almost an instant. I sat there watching over him….I couldn't but wonder what was going on inside that brain of his...


End file.
